


Rochelle: Beginnings

by KQueen26



Series: Hazbin Rochelle [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel/Demon Hybrids, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Lucifer is a dick, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: The story of Alastor and Mercy's daughter Rochelle as she trains to be a peacekeeper between Heaven and Hell while trying to figure out her place in life.  As Rochelle trains under her mother, she discovers a conspiracy that threatens her and her family.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Female Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: Hazbin Rochelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193183
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Hazbin Hotel" or its characters other than my OCs. This work and series is purely fan-made. "Hazbin Hotel" belongs to Vivienne Medrano AKA VivziePop.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alastor and his wife Mercy stood on the roof of the Hazbin Hotel with their week-old daughter Rochelle as they looked up at the red sky of Hell and focused their attention on the distant white orb that was Heaven. Mercy, the newly-reborn angel was given a message from her superior Seraphiel that news had reached God about Rochelle's birth. Since the child was the result of the union between a demon and an angel, the Lord wished to give their daughter His blessing and baptize her. They had arranged to meet at the hotel, the only place in Hell concentrated by the Lord since they are working to redeem sinners. As they waited, Mercy looked at her swaddled daughter. She had her father's khaki skin and deer traits like his ears and tail, but she also had Mercy's green eyes and splashes of white and black streaks in her hair, as well as a black birthmark covering her right eye.

"Smile, darling." Alastor says to his angel. "Remember what I always say."

"You're never fully dressed without a smile. I know, Al."

The couple looked back up to see a light emanating from Heaven. Said light beamed down in front of them revealing two figures. God and Seraphiel. God appeared as a man clad in a white suit with dark skin and blue eyes that could be seen from a mile away. Seraphiel was a female angel in a white pantsuit with cropped white hair and blue-green eyes. She had a no-nonsense personality, but Mercy found out herself how kind she truly was. Seraphiel was holding a jug of water, presumably holy water that will be used for the baptism.

"Heavenly Father." Mercy says. "Thank you for coming."

"It is good to see you again, Mercy." God says. He nods to Alastor and His eyes darted to the swaddle in her arms. "Is this her?"

"Yes. This is our daughter, Rochelle." she tells Him. "Everyone else is downstairs in the lobby."

"Then let's not keep them all waiting." God snapped his fingers and the group appeared in the hotel lobby. Charlie Magne was there with her girlfriend Vaggie, Angel Dust was checking on his boyfriend Husk while Niffty was setting up the final touches with Cyrus, one of the hotel's therapists. The couple wanted this to be a private event, with only their closest friends in attendance, not even Lucifer was here, but something like a light coming down from Heaven was sure to be an attention-grabber. The lobby was set up with a row of chairs surrounding a de facto baptismal font.

The witnesses took their seats as it began. Seraphiel poured the water into the brass-colored bowl atop the wooden pedestal. As the couple approached followed by godparents Charlie and Angel, God took the stage.

"A child coming into the world truly is a blessing." the Almighty began. "Any child. Which is why we've all gathered here. While it is true that this one's birth was unforeseen, it was still a miracle. A child of Hell and Heaven. To ensure her protection and salvation, her parents had agreed to this baptism." He turns to the parents. "Do you wish to baptize this child in my name?"

"We do." Alastor and Mercy say, accompanied by the godparents.

"Do you wish to teach her my teachings and train her to carry on as a redeemer?"

"We do."

"Do you consecrate her soul to Heaven and wish her to be one of both worlds?"

"We do."

Mercy hands her daughter over to the Lord. The child fussed a little at the sensation fo being taken from her mother, but settled down once in God's arms. He looked at the infant hybrid and smiled. He dipped is fingers in the font and dabs Rochelle's forehead whilst forming the sign of the cross. "I hereby baptize this child, Rochelle Elizabeth LaPonte-Sampson, in my Heavenly name."

* * *  
Eighteen Years Later

"Roscoe, get back here!" Rochelle says to her brother as she finally caught him. The fawn tried to make a run from Niffty when the housekeeper tried to get him in an outfit that made him look like a boy doll. "Look, I don't have time and you need to get dressed."

"But I don't want that outfit!" her little brother whined. "I'll look stupid."

"Just tell Niffty you had another one in mind and work from there. I gotta get to the front desk now." Rochelle gives her brother a kiss on the top of his head and rushed to the elevator. Rochelle was running late and she hated being late, especially when it means Husk would be in charge of the front desk if she didn't hurry. Arriving at the first floor, she ran for the front desk and clocked in.

"And a minute to spare." Vaggie says, checking something off her clipboard. "You were cutting it close this morning, Rochelle."

"Sorry, Auntie." the hybrid said. "Roscoe was one step away from looking like a sailor boy if I hadn't intervened. Niffty's fault."

"Good call." the female moth said. Looking at the schedule, she says "So, you know what a Thursday is like here. Your shift ends at 3:00. First break is at 10:15. Lunch break at 12:30. You know what to do here, I'll check in on you later."

As she waved goodbye to her "aunt", Rochelle got to work. She greeted guests and checked them in when they came, signed off any parcels or mail delivered to the hotel, and just kept the lobby in order. She loved her job. Actually, she loved the hotel. It was the only home she or Roscoe ever knew. They both grew up here, were homeschooled, and considered the workers as family.

Rochelle was five years-old when Roscoe was born. Like her, he was baptized by God Himself. The fawns, as their parents affectionately called them, were raised in the Hazbin Hotel and helped out whenever they could as children. When Rochelle was fifteen, she began working part-time as a front desk receptionist. Her mother had been training her to be her successor as Hell's guardian angel and protector of the hotel. Her father had also been teaching her Voodoo (something she fears to an extent) and how to harness Eldritch power. The female hybrid knew she was different from everyone around her. She may have been born in Hell, but her mind and soul was something from Heaven. She and Roscoe knew of their parents' histories yet the two were unfazed by the revelation. They know nothing about being human, but the concept fascinated Rochelle.

Within eighteen years, Rochelle blossomed into a remarkable person. She grew to be an astonishingly beautiful young lady (something Alastor claims she gets from her mother), both in appearance and personality. She was charming, sweet-natured, gentle, and practical. Rochelle also inherited her father's charisma and aim to please. She also was a hard worker and paid attention to detail, and was dedicated to the hotel and her family.

As things started to get slow around the front, Rochelle checked her hellphone and saw she had a text from her friend Lizzie.

_LIZ: Hey Ro! U up for Devil's Food Diner l8r? Harry n Nate'll b there!_

Rochelle pondered for a moment and checked the clock. 1:15. Checking to make sure Vaggie wasn't around, she texted back.

_ME: Yeah. I get off at 3. But if it's slow enough, I might get off early today. U know about Uncle Husker, right?_

_LIZ: Drunk kitty? Oh yeah. Better u run the front than him, LOL_

Rochelle giggled. _ME: See ya, Liz_

Eventually, it picked up again. Time flew fast for her that before she knew it, her shift was over. As she clocked out, she grabbed her purse from under the counter and made her way to the front. Seeing Charlie come out of the elevator with Vaggie, the hybrid went up to them.

"All done for the day. I'm going to meet my friends at Devil's Food."

"Fine by me." Charlie says.

Rochelle hugs her honorary aunts. "If my parents ask, you can tell them where I went."

"We will." Vaggie said. "Go on. Have fun."

Rochelle went out the front door and down the street. It was a normal day out in Pentagram City and she made her way around the corner and onto the next block to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baptism scene was originally meant to be the final scene of "Mercy: Of Fawns and Fallen Angels,", but I had trouble trying to work it out. Plus, the birth was so precious I thought it was a good ending. Anyway, I hope everyone's excited for this series
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. Devil's Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle hangs out with her friends after work. Coming home, she gets an unexpected visit from an obnoxious demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Rochelle's friends Harry, Nate, and Lizzie! These three are going to be major characters with Rochelle in the series, so I hope you like them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Devil's Food Diner was a small restaurant that looked like something straight out of the Fifties, with red and white walls and furniture, black and white tile floors, and an old jukebox that hasn't worked properly since the Fifties. The food was edible enough for customers to keep coming back, like Rochelle's group. Rochelle walked inside and saw her friends at their usual booth by one of the front windows. As she got closer, she saw Harry and Lizzie sitting on one side while Nate sat by himself in the other.

Harry was a tall, muscular Hellhound with gray fur with a white underbelly wearing a torn white shirt with a leather jacket overtop and torn black pants. Rochelle met him after he saved her from being mugged. He may look intimidating, but he was a laid-back guy who looks out for his friends. Lizzie, an indigo-colored demoness wearing a black A-line skirt with a black corset and dark gray shirt, was a Hellborn demoness and daughter of one of Hell's nobility. However, she struck out on her own because she didn't want to be some rubber-stamp princess. She got a job at Rosie's Emporium but tries to get out of Cannibal Colony as fast as she can when her shift ends. Her boss told her so. She is a little sassy and rather snippy, but she looks out for her friends, especially Rochelle. The two dated a while back, but they moved past it and their relationship became more platonic. The funny guy of their friend group was Nate, an imp that Rochelle stuck up for when he was getting bullied around by two other demons. As someone who doesn't like to judge, the hybrid befriended the imp and even got him a job at the hotel as a bellhop. As the funny guy, Nate is the first one to crack a joke but will stick up for his friends.

"Hey, guys." Rochelle says, taking a seat by Nate. "So, how's everyone doing today?"

"Not much." Harry says. "Happy Hour isn't for an hour, so I'm off duty till then. At least Dad's giving me tomorrow off."

"I work tomorrow." Nate joined in.

"I know." Rochelle says, taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake she ordered. "Try to keep your eyes off Uncle Angel when you do. He's got a boyfriend, you know."

"He and the the winged cat are still together?" Lizzie asks, eating a French fry. "Wow. How do they make it work?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Liz." Rochelle says. "Tomorrow, _Maman_ wants me to come along with her for her monthly report to Heaven. She says it's the next step for my training."

"Is this the first time you're going?" Harry asked. "You don't really seem too thrilled."

Swirling her milkshake, Rochelle says "I'm more nervous really. Daddy gets nervous every time _Maman_ goes up there. She's only gone one hour and he acts like he's someplace else. Imagine how he's going to be when both of us are up there. I know there are some angels who disapprove of my mom and the hotel, but they wouldn't risk God's wrath by attacking us in Heaven, right?"

None of her friends had an answer for that. Lizzie and Harry shrugged while Nate took a sip of his soda.

"Maybe it won't be as scary." Lizzie finally said. "I mean, doesn't your mom have friends up there? One of them is God, for crying out loud."

"Yeah, but that doesn't means she's fully untouchable. We still have targets painted on our backs."

"Ro, try to relax." Nate said. "Your mom's a heavy-hitter. You kick ass. I think you two will be fine."

A while later, the group left the diner and were walking down the street. As they walked, they saw a black limo with light blue and silver accents pull up beside them. The limo's passenger opened the door and Vox appeared.

"Well, hello there." the TV Demon said.

"What do you want?" Rochelle rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not supposed to talk to you. Papa wouldn't like it."

Vox stands in front of her. "Didn't Daddy Deerest raise you to have some manners? I only want to talk."

"Well, news flash: I'm not interested in what you have to say." 

"Don't you have a moth in a tacky outfit to suck off, or did you break up again?" Lizzie joined in.

"Val is busy right now. This was just a chance meeting." the TV Demon says. "As much as I'd like to pick a fight with that doe, I wouldn't risk harming his little princess. Be happy I found you and not Val."

Rochelle stepped up. "I have a Hellhound here. So unless you let us leave, Harry's going to twist you up like a pretzel."

Harry growls at him as she says this. Rather than risk getting hurt and probably causing a fight, Vox went back into his limo and drove off.

"What the hell was that about?" Nate says.

"I don't know." Rochelle said. "Whatever bushwa he had to say, I wouldn't want to listen anyway. Let's just go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle uses some French, 1920s slang, and even slang from the 17th Century in her speech. Something she picked up from her parents.
> 
> French Translation:  
> *Maman- Mother
> 
> 1920s Slang:  
> *Bushwa- Nonsense
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. That Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor discovers Vox spoke with Rochelle and questions his daughter of his intentions. After her mother calms things down, Rochelle spends some time in her room and worries about visiting Heaven for the first time.

The rest of the evening, Rochelle tried to avoid her father to keep him from finding out about her run-in with the TV Demon. Alastor and Vox were rivals, everyone in the Inferno knew it. And he could sense when someone in the hotel has interacted with Vox. It was an unpleasant experience she did not want. To prevent that, she tried avoiding her father, even at dinner in the hotel dining hall. Thing is, it's difficult to fool one's parents. Especially when one is the Radio Demon. In the library, Rochelle was browsing the fiction section for something to read when one of her ears twitched. She could sense someone else was here. The sound of static have her a clue who it was. She turned around Alastor was standing right there. He always had that smile on his face, but his eyes told her something was bothering him.

"Hey, Papa." Rochelle said. "What's up?"

"You've been acting very strange this evening, _ma fawn_." he says. "Is something the matter?"

Rochelle was nervous, but tried to keep a straight face. "No, just my mind's on other stuff. I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow."

Alastor raises an eyebrow. He was not entirely convinced. "Something has happened to you, hasn't it? And I know what. I can smell that television-head's stench from a mile away."

Rochelle got scared right then and there.

"What did that filth do to you, _ma fille_?" he says, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Did he harm you? If he did, Vox will--"

"He didn't do anything!" Rochelle snaps. "My friends and I were leaving the diner and he ran into us on the street. He said he wanted to talk but I didn't want to hear him. We told him to leave. That's it. That was all that happened!"

His eyes were still radio dials. He was livid that Vox had the gall to approach his daughter out on the street. He was trying his damnedest to not burst out of the room to give him a piece of his mind.

"What's all the yelling about?" a woman's voice said. It was Mercy. "Alastor, let her go. What's going on?"

"Vox..." Alastor practically growled.

Mercy turned to their daughter, who explained what happened earlier with Vox. She assured her parents that the TV Demon didn't harm her and wouldn't risk Alastor's wrath. Even Vox knew where to draw the line.

"Okay, nothing happened. You made sure of it." Mercy says. "Just get your book and get on out of here. I'll talk with your father."

As their daughter looked for her book and left the library, Mercy pulled her husband aside.

"I know about you and Vox, but you can't just go off on her like that just because of one thing." she says. "And I know you're not acting like this because of Vox, Al."

She could read minds. Alastor knew he couldn't keep anything secret from her. "I'm worried, cher. About you and Rochelle. She will be the first half-breed up there and I fear that the angels will treat her like she's some kind of abomination. And you know how I worry about you, my love."

Mercy cupped his cheeks and their foreheads touched. "She's my baby too, sweetie. Nothing will happen to us. An attack on me or Rochelle would be the same as an attack on God. They know that. Why do you think Vox didn't lay a hand on Rochelle? I'll be there to protect her tomorrow. And it's only for an hour. I'll show her around and while I'm doing my job, I'll make sure she's safe. Seraphiel picked out an angel to keep an eye on her."

Alastor could trust Seraphiel enough if it meant his daughter's safety. Seraphiel is one of the angels who supports the hotel's cause and Mercy. He also knew that Seraphiel asks about their children whenever Mercy goes upstairs. The Radio Demon kisses her forehead.

"Promise me you'll both be safe." he whispers.

"I will." she replied with a smile.

* * *

Rochelle made it upstairs to her room and she just laid on the bed with her book, Dante's _Divine Comedy_. At least her mother was around for damage control. Sometimes, she felt like her father treated her like she was still a fawn. Like she was still a little girl. But she turned eighteen a week ago. He shouldn't be treating her like a child. She had same powers as her mother and father, for crying out loud. She was more than capable of handling herself.

Still, one thing she could not deny was that she was truly anxious about what was going to happen tomorrow. All she knew of Heaven was what her mother had told her. Mercy was an accused witch and was hanged, but her soul went to Heaven because she was innocent. She spent almost four centuries up there up until an Extermination when she stopped an unlawful assassination attempt on Charlie. The treacherous angel Anael accused her of treason and left her in Hell a fallen angel. Six months later, she was put on trial in Purgatory, but it was really a setup to expose Anael's crimes. During a fight, Mercy was killed but killed Anael in the process, and God resurrected her and restored her angelic status. Because of what the hotel was trying to do- redeem sinners to hinder overpopulation in Hell- the Almighty made her mother the hotel's guardian angel and protector. She reports to Him about the hotel's progress as they get absolved sinners upstairs.

Mercy had met Alastor during the 1934 Purge. Back then, Mercy was recruited in the Exterminators and helped in the culling of the overflow of damned souls. She hated it, but there was no way sh could get out of it. During the Extermination, she crashed into his home by accident and they got into a fight. She was able to overpower and nearly killed him before being summoned back to Heaven. When she fell, she was a little hostile towards him because of what happened back then. However, they ended up falling in love. When she was brought back, Alastor proposed to her. During their engagement, they discovered Mercy was pregnant with Rochelle. They had to move up the wedding per God's orders, but they were happy nonetheless. A week after she was born, Rochelle was baptized by the Lord.

Everyone in the hotel considered the fawns, as they were often referred to, as miracles. Since Mercy was an angel and Alastor was a demon and a sinner, there's no way they should be able to have children. It's believed that when God restored Mercy, He also made it possible for her to be able to get pregnant. Whatever the case, Rochelle and Roscoe were considered blessings and miracles by all who met them. Still, while their mother had allies in Heaven who believe in the Hazbin Hotel and its mission, there were some angels who don't feel the same way. Rochelle was afraid of how they would see her when she arrived tomorrow.

Realizing how late it was getting and she had a big day tomorrow, Rochelle placed a bookmark in her book and put it on her nightstand, got her red nightgown, and went into her bathroom to get ready. She showered, changed into her nightgown, and brushed her teeth. Once done, she walked out of her bathroom and climbed into bed. Saying a prayer before turning off her lamp, she just laid down and drifted off to sleep. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was about what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Rochelle goes to Heaven for the first time. What happens next, you'll soon find out! ;D
> 
> French Translation:  
> *Ma faon- My fawn
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Rochelle in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle accompanies her mother to Heaven for the first time. While there, she learns the impact the hotel has on Heaven's residents, meets her mother's family, and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> So, here comes the return of some of your favorite angels like Pravuil and Barachiel, and also the return of the Sampson family. I'm also going to introduce a new angel who's going to be a major character: Zadkeil.
> 
> Y'all enjoy!

Rochelle was looking herself over in the mirror one last time before she left. It was her first time in Heaven, so she wanted to make look respectable. You only get one chance at a first impression, and she wanted to make a good one. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt under a red pinstripe coat akin to her father's but more refined and a dark red bowtie, a burgundy red skirt, dark blue stockings and black heels. Her hair was tied back in a braided ponytail. She felt satisfied with how she looked and then a knock came at her door. Rochelle opened it to see her brother standing there.

" _Maman's_ looking for you." Roscoe tells her.

_It's time._ she thought to herself.

Rochelle left her room and went to meet up with Mercy on the roof. Fortunately for both her and her mother, they can fly. Her mother taught her how when Rochelle's wings first sprouted. Going up the stairwell and coming to the door leading to the roof of the hotel, Rochelle saw her parents. Alastor was holding his wife in a tight embrace. He always gets nervous when Mercy goes to Heaven, because he fears that one day, she would never come back. He has had that fear since that brouhaha in Purgatory. He didn't want to lose his angel again. And he certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to his fawn.

"We're going to be okay, Al." Mercy tells him. "It'll only be an hour."

"I know, but what about Rochelle?" the Radio Demon says. "How will they treat her?" 

Their conversation was interrupted when they noticed their daughter. Alastor gives his wife one last kiss on the cheek before letting go. He goes up to his daughter and gives her a hug before leaving them. As her mother spread her three pairs of wings, Rochelle spread her own pair and the two took off to the red sky. They flew up to the white orb in distance. Rochelle took one last look at Pentagram City before she and her mother flew up to Heaven.

* * *

The two women found themselves at Heaven's Gates. As Rochelle retracted her wings, she took a moment to look around. She had never seen anything like this, having grown up in a place of fire and red. This was light, joy, and boundless beauty. And this was just the Gates. Her attention was then focused on the gatekeeper, a dark-skinned man in white holding a large leather-bound book at a perch by the Gates. IT was Pravuil, the Record-keeper of God and keeper of the Gates of Heaven.

"Pravuil." Mercy says. "I've come to give my report to the Almighty regarding the Hazbin Hotel."

"Welcome, Lady Mercy." he says with a warm smile. His eyes then moved to Rochelle. "Who is this with you?"

"This is my daughter Rochelle."

Pravuil was indeed stunned to see her. He knew about Mercy's pregnancy when he found out. Every angel in Heaven talked about it. But seeing her daughter was something else. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Rochelle."

"Thank you, sir. My mother thought it would be a good step in my training to come along with her. I'm just observing."

"You're still free to explore, Rochelle." her mother says. "But just be careful."

"Agreed." Pravuil says. As the Gates open, the Record-keeper tells the women "I'll let the Almighty know of your arrival and I'll send for Lady Rochelle's bodyguard."

"But I don't need--"

"Thank you, Lord Pravuil." Mercy cuts her daughter off. As they walk inside, Rochelle's eyes widened as she saw the Holy City of Heaven. Pentagram City pales in comparison to this place. The buildings appeared as if they were made of silver, the trees and plants were green and vibrant, and everyone looked different from demons. Seeing as Rochelle had never seen a human being before, the closest she could get were the angels. Rochelle had never seen the blue sky or the sun before. It was amazing. Her attention then moved to an angel coming in their direction.

He was a tall, slender-muscular male angel with shaggy dark blonde hair, green eyes, and olive skin. He wore a gold-colored chest plate over a white shirt, light gray pants, and black boots. On each arm, he wore brass arm protectors. As he approached the two women, he have a slight bow and said "Welcome, Lady Mercy, Lady Rochelle. I am Zadkeil, Archangel of Mercy, Dominion. I have been assigned to be Lady Rochelle's bodyguard during her visit."

"Thank you, Lord Zadkeil." Mercy says. "Rochelle will go to check on the redeemed souls. Take her there, if you please. I'll see you both in the Empyrean." Mercy spread her wings and took off towards God's Domain, leaving her daughter with her new bodyguard.

"So, where are they?" she asked.

"Follow me."

The two flew off to the area of Heaven where the redeemed souls live. Zadkeil explained along the way that the angel Barachiel, the steward to those redeemed sinners that came here from the hotel, put up a force field to keep those who would do them harm out but allow the more peaceful angels in. Rochelle had heard about this from her mother when she came to check on the ex-sinners. They arrived and entered the valley where the redeemed demons lived. It was a lush place and very lovely with a town in the center. Barachiel notices them and flew to greet them.

"Welcome." she says, a tone of gentleness in her voice.

"Thank you, Lady Barachiel. May I introduce Rochelle, Lady Mercy's daughter?"

Like Pravuil, Barachiel was amazed to see her. She never thought she would actually get to see her. Heaven was abuzz when it got out about Mercy's pregnancy with Rochelle, as she was the only one to bear a child. Seeing that child all grown up was incredible.

"It's nice to meet you." Rochelle says. "My mother speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you, Lady Rochelle. I assume you're here to see the ex-demons?"

"Yes."

"Right this way." Barachiel guided them through the town and led them to the town square, where the redeemed spent most of their time at. Here, Rochelle could make out some familiar, albeit humanized, faces that she remembers from the hotel. They were happy to see her and she was happy to see them. Every thing about Heaven amazes her. She notices a couple coming towards her, a pair she did not recognize from the hotel. Isaac and Mary Sampson, Mercy's parents and the grandparents of both Rochelle and Roscoe. Following them was George, Mercy's younger brother. Unlike his parents, George went to Heaven when he died, where he was reunited with his sister. Since his parents' redemption, he and his other siblings had been visiting them whenever they had the chance.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Mary says. "Are you Mercy's daughter?"

"I am." Rochelle answered. "You must be my grandmother. I'm Rochelle."

Mary gives her granddaughter a big hug, soon followed by her husband. As the Sampsons meet their new addition, Zadkeil looks on and smiles. Rochelle's impression on those she has encountered was truly a wonderful one. He could attest.

Zadkeil and Rochelle later received a message a while later. God wants them both in the Empyrean. As the two wrapped things up with the redeemed, Zadkeil took his charge to the Empyrean, God's estate where He rules over the souls and beings of His Kingdom. Rochelle was spellbound when she saw the estate. It was beautiful, like everywhere else in Heaven. They landed, entered through the golden gates, and walked through the alabaster-colored pathway. The guards at the front door let them in and they walked through the grand hallway, Rochelle looking at the tapestries and stained-glass windows on each side as they went through the hall.

As they approached the door to God's throne room, Zadkeil looks at Rochelle. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous." said she. "I was a baby the last time He saw me. I'm worried about meeting Him."

"I think you have nothing to worry about." the Dominion tells her.

The doors opened and the duo walked into the throne room. Mercy was saying something to Seraphiel when the group notices them. God gets up from his seat and walks over to them. Approaching Rochelle, he smiled and embraced her.

* * *

Returning home, Rochelle landed on the roof of the Hazbin Hotel with a smile. Her first trip to Heaven and she was happy about how it went. The hotel really was doing a lot of good. And seeing all those redeemed and the angels, it was amazing. And Zadkeil... She was glad she met him.

"Ro?" her mother says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." she answers. "So, that's it for this month?"

"Yeah. Believe me, we're going again next month. Right now, let's head downstairs. Your father's got to be going crazy by now."

The two women went to the lobby and while her parents were catching up on what happened, Rochelle went to see Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel, who were hanging out at the bar. As they watched their daughter, Alastor asked how things went with his wife.

"Same old, same old." Mercy replied. "God loved seeing Rochelle again, I can tell you that. He even got her a bodyguard for when she comes with me."

Alastor raises and eyebrow. "Oh? Who is it?"

"Dominion and archangel, Zadkeil. He has taken a shine to her."

"Oh?"

"Relax, Al. I doubt anything's going to happen between them." She then got a mischievous look in her eyes. "What's say you and me disappear for a little while and make up for lost time?"

Alastor could sense the suggestion in her tone. "Lead the way, my dove."

Mercy turned herself and her Radio Demon invisible and they slipped away to be alone. Meanwhile, Rochelle was telling her friends what happened in Heaven and how she can't wait to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding more of Zadkeil in the series. Like I said, I plan on making him a main character and a love interest for Rochelle. I'll work up an OC description later. So, I hope y'all like him.
> 
> Plenty more to come, folks, so sat tuned!


	5. Hotel's New Resident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadkeil is assigned to the Hazbin Hotel to assist them and also provide protection for Rochelle. Rochelle is happy to see him, but Alastor is wary of the angel being around his daughter.
> 
> Meanwhile, Vox talks to Valentino about his recent encounter with Rochelle.

The next day, Rochelle was out tending to the back garden. Her mind was still on Heaven and as she watered the plants, she looked up at the white orb in the far distance. She loved it. She loved seeing what was up there, all those happy souls. Meeting her mother's family and a reunion with God. Zadkeil. Since Hell was the only world she ever knew, Rochelle's experience in Heaven was truly an amazing one. She wished she didn't have to wait a month to go back.

Moving on to another plant, Rochelle saw a light beaming down and land on the roof. She sat her watering can down, sprouted her wings from her back, and flew up to the rooftop to see what was up there. The next Extermination wasn't for seven months and her mother would have known if Seraphiel was coming. So what's going on?

Landing on the rooftop, she saw Zadkeil. See him, she ran up to him and have him a hug. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Are you really here?"

"Yes, it's me." said the angel. "Good to see you, Rochelle."

"What are you doing here?" she asks. "Did something happen?"

"I'll explain inside. It's best I'm out of sight when I'm not in disguise." Zadkeil and Rochelle entered through the rooftop entrance and the latter led him to Charlie's office. Zadkeil's presence got everyone's attention when the duo arrived. When Charlie and Mercy approached him, the Dominion explained that he had been assigned to assist the hotel in its endeavors, as God believes they could use another angel to help get souls upstairs. Charlie was more than thrilled in having another angel around to help. Alastor's eyes were fixed on the Dominion every time he got too close to Rochelle, only for Mercy to try and calm him down. Until Charlie asked Rochelle to show him around, that is.

As the two left with Charlie, Mercy turned to Alastor. "Alright, you know you can't lie to me. What's bothering you?"

"I trust the angel, but each time he gets close to _ma fille_..." Alastor began. Glowing red Voodoo symbols started to appear around his face, which got dark before his eyes moved back to his wife.

"Rochelle is eighteen now. She's not a little kid and she is more than capable of handling herself." Mercy tells him. "Besides, God's orders for him are to keep an eye on her and act as her bodyguard. I trust him."

"But if he does anything to her..." A kiss on the cheek by his dove was enough to calm him down.

"Promise me you won't do to him what you did to Thomas, please, darling?" Mercy says, giving him the doe-eyes routine.

"I promise." he says.

* * *

After the tour was complete, Rochelle and Zadkeil sat on a sofa together as they discussed what they went over. The archangel sure got a lot of attention from staff and patients alike. People were doing double takes when they saw him. When Nate went on break, he joined in so he could see their new resident.

"So, you're the angel guy Ro was talking about?" the imp asks.

"I am." Zadkeil said, with a smile. "I'm glad to hear everyone's heard good stuff about me. This is a nice place. I kind of want to explore the rest of the city."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the hybrid asked. "I'd think you would cause an uproar just by walking outside."

"Well, I can blend in." he says.

"You have a demon disguise?" Nate asks.

"Yeah. All angels have one in case we have to go down here." the Dominion explains.

"Well, when we get off work, let's show you around." Rochelle says. "Lizzie will get a kick out of you."

A few hours later, Rochelle and Nate clocked out and Zadkeil had finished his orientation. The trio met up at the lobby. Rochelle had called Lizzie and had arranged for them to meet at Lucifer Square by his statue. As they went over the plan once more, a cloud of smoke formed around Zadkeil as he changed into his demon disguise. The smoke faded away, his skin had turned purple and his hair was a darker shade of the color. His once green eyes now had black sclera with violet irises. His clothes were violet, too.

"Whoa." Nate says, eyes wide.

"Don't even try it Nate." Rochelle tells him. "Now, let's get this grand tour of Pentagram City a-goin'!"

The trio walked out of the hotel and onto the street. In a corner near the elevator, Alastor watched them as they departed and followed them to the door as he watched them go out on the street. He believed Mercy when she said she trusted him with their daughter, but he could not help but worry. He just hoped that Zadkeil wouldn't do anything to harm his precious fawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Alastor's "protective dad" instinct has kicked in, but you can see he's trying to keep himself on a leash.
> 
> For those who don't remember or are just starting, Thomas is the guy responsible for Mercy's death. In the last story of "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy", Alastor eviscerated him for kidnapping his then-pregnant wife.
> 
> *French Translation:  
> -Ma fille- My daughter
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


	6. Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle introduces Zadkeil to her friends and they show him around the Pentagram. When Valentino and Vox approach the group, the overlord duo finds themselves at the wrong end of the Dominion's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long. Had some stuff going on and forgot to get to work on this. Hope you all enjoy!

Lucifer Square, the Times Square of the Pentagram. Amidst the buildings displaying billboards and advertisements, a statue of Hell's king stood in the center while different businesses were spread about on each side. There were shops selling sex toys, lingerie or other clothes, and drugs, restaurants with cannibal and non-cannibal menus, and theaters showing movies (mostly porn), and musicals. Ironically, Hell has a large fanbase for opera and musical theater than Heaven. As Rochelle and Nate showed Zadkeil around, they also kept their eyes out for their friends. Lucifer Square tends to get pretty packed, especially at this hour. The disguised angel could not help but look around, taking in what he was seeing. It was a devilish version of the Holy City in Heaven.

Harry and Lizzie were over by Lucifer's statue when the trio met up with them. Lizzie waved at them to help them find them. After some hugs and greetings, Rochelle introduces Zadkeil to them.

"So this is the angel guy?" Lizzie says. "Ro told us an awful lot about you the other day. So, what's Heaven like? Is it really all it's cracked up to be?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that." Zadkeil says, a little nervous.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I was assigned to help out the hotel."

"Neat." Lizzie looks around, and then got an idea. "Hey, let's head over to Stylish Occult. They got all kinds of cool shit."

"Uh, maybe not for his first day, Liz." Rochelle says. "Zad's still trying to get used to being among the lepers."

"There's a park pretty close to here." Harry said. "We can hang out there for a bit."

"Great idea, Harry!" Nate fist-bumps the Hellhound.

As the group walked down the street to the nearby park, Zadkeil looked around as he followed his new friends. Passing demons didn't bother him, although he noticed some of them were licking their lips as they bared their sharp teeth or were just giving him weird looks. He just took it as them trying to size up the new guy around here. Rochelle mentioned along the way that Cannibal Colony was not too far from Lucifer Square, so he guessed that some of their residents like to wander over here. He made a mental note to to go to the colony.

The five made it to Vainglory Park, a small park with apple trees and red rose bushes on each side with a statue of the winged Lucifer in the center. You can't go anywhere in the Pride Ring without running into a landmark of any kind in Lucifer's honor. After all, he not only rules Hell, but this ring. Zadkeil couldn't help but look at the statue. He appeared to be the same age as Rochelle, but he was one of the angels present when Lucifer rebelled, and even witnessed his fall. He almost forgot how splendorous the ex-Seraph looked like. Oddly enough, he kind of liked this park. He was a little more introverted than his angel brethren, but he did like to hang out with others for a certain amount of time.

"This better?" Rochelle asks.

"Yeah." he said. "Thanks for showing me around. I kinda had a different image of Hell in mind before coming here."

"I would imagine. Before yesterday, I never knew what Heaven was like except from what my mom told me. Seeing how you were looking at Pentagram City, that's what I was like when I arrived in Heaven."

He thought back about the hotel. It was nice to put some faces to names, especially Charlie and Alastor, but he remembered how the Radio Demon was towards him. He kept eyeing the angel like he was something good to eat.

"Eh, don't worry about him." Rochelle says. She read his mind and knew about her father's interaction when he met the Dominion. " _Pere's_ just protective of me, and my mom. Trust me, if you knew why, you'd understand."

"Well, I heard about your mother's resurrection. That part I get. But for you, I guess it's a dad thing."

"He'll grow on you. Trust me." Rochelle gives him a sweet smile.

Before Zadkeil could ask another question, he noticed two men walking in their direction. The rest of the group saw them and they got nervous. Vox was there and with him was a male moth demon clad in a pimp suit, pink heart-shaped sunglasses, and a large hat beside him. Valentino, another overlord, pimp and head of Porn Studios, and Vox's on/off boyfriend. Rochelle heard from Angel what the moth was like, and she knew well enough to keep her distance from him.

"Well, well." the TV Demon says. "Nice to see you kids again."

"Can't we go one fucking week without another run-in with you?" Nate says.

Valentino looked at Rochelle, smiling his wide, pink toothy grin before looking at Zadkeil, who wrapped an arm around his charge.

"Who's your friend over there, doll?" Valentino asked Rochelle. "Some new meat?"

"I'm Z--"

"Zack." Rochelle says. "He's new and he's staying at the hotel. My friends and I were just showing him around the square. What do you two want?"

"Can't my boyfriend and I have a nice stroll around the park once in a while?" Vox says. "I gotta say, we keep having too many coincidental run-ins."

"Well, let us go and you can continue your jaunt without trouble." Rochelle says. As she and the others tried to leave, the moth pimp grabs her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"Now, there any reason to be so rude, sweetheart?" said Val. "I'd think your daddy taught you better than that."

Rochelle tries to squirm out of his grasp. "Go fuck yourself."

He has done that in the past, but he did not like how she have him lip like that. "Hmm, guess someone's gonna have to teach you some manners."

Vox tries to talk him out of whatever horrible thing Val had planned, but he ignored him. Suddenly, Zadkeil punches the moth and grabbed Rochelle. The group took the chance to run and made it three blocks away from the two overlords.

* * *

In the hotel's dining hall, Rochelle sat at her table and thought back about her run-in with the TV Demon and the moth pimp. When she and Zadkeil came back, her father immediately picked up the moth's stench on his daughter and was ready to give Valentino a piece of his mind before Charlie and Mercy talked him out of it. The last thing anyone in Hell wants is for Alastor to blow his stack over anything his rival or his cockroach sidepiece did to him. To make things more aggravating, Lucifer has announced he was coming to the hotel to get some answers about what came there from Heaven.

_Just fucking perfect_ , Rochelle thought. He tune changed when Zadkeil came over with a cup of coffee for her. "Sorry about what happened at the park. I kinda hoped it would've been better."

"It's fine." the Dominion says, taking a sip of his coffee. "I probably could have handled it better, but my duties as your bodyguard still stand."

Rochelle smiled. "So... Think you're ready to meet Lucifer?"

"Not really." Zadkeil admitted. "You have any advice?"

"Don't freak out." Rochelle smiles and takes another sip of her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Zadkeil is in his demon disguise, he'll go by "Zack" to help hide his identity. I got to remember to add that in the OC description.
> 
> French Translation:  
> *Pere- Father
> 
> Coming up next, Lucifer visits the hotel and discovers Zadkeil is there. What will happen, find out!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	7. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to the hotel and discovers Zadkeil is there. He then informs Charlie and Mercy about how evenly divided Hell is over the hotel and fears a potential uprising is soon to come. Despite his daughter's assurances, the King of Hell is still concerned and even addresses that he wants Mercy and her family out of Hell. However, the hotel's residents refuse to let them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my previous take on Lucifer was kinda mediocre, I'm going to get a little more in depth with his character this time. FYI, the tag "Lucifer's a dick" is there for a reason.
> 
> Oh, and in this series, Charlie and Vaggie are married!
> 
> Enjoy!

That afternoon, Lucifer's limo pulled up in front of the Hazbin Hotel. The passenger door opened and the King of Hell, clad in his iconic white suit with a white top hat decorated with a purple serpent and an apple and carrying a can capped with a red apple. Signaling his driver to park the car, Lucifer walked up to the front door and with a flick of his wrist, the doors opened and he walked in. Husk was passed out in the bar but Vaggie and Rochelle were manning the front desk when he arrived. Rochelle tensed up on sight when she saw the King of Hell, but Vaggie kept a calm demeanor. She's dealt with Lucifer long enough to know how to handle him. Fortunately for her, Lucifer actually likes the moth demoness. She's an improvement over that boorish Seviathan.

"Oh," Lucifer says. "Am I too early?"

"No, Charlie's on her way down now with Alastor and Mercy." Vaggie says. "Is there anything I can do for you, Your Majesty?"

"Vagatha dear, you don't have to be so formal around me. Call me Lucifer. Or Luci, or 'Dad', whichever you prefer. You forget you're family now."

Before they could continue, Charlie and her associates arrived. Upon seeing his little princess, Lucifer have her a big smile and a great big hug. "How's my little apple?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." said Charlie. "How's Mom?"

"She's good. Pretty busy, though. You know how her career makes her busy. But, as you're very much aware, I'm here because something came down here from Heaven and landed here at the hotel. I'm here because I'd like to know what your special delivery from the Old Man is."

Zadkeil, who was sitting at the corner in his demon disguise came out and appeared before the fallen angel. He was apprehensive about revealing himself to Lucifer, but he was in a safe zone. He was surrounded by people who could protect him. Taking a deep breath, he changed into his true angelic form.

"Zadkeil?" Lucifer says. "I should have guessed you'd be involved with my daughter's little project. But what's the real reason the Old Man sent you here?"

"The Lord wants me to assist Charlotte Magne and the hotel, and act as Rochelle's bodyguard." the angel says to his fallen counterpart. "I'm going to be aiding in the reformation process."

"Mm, of course." Lucifer says. Turning to his daughter, he says "May I have a word with you, Apple?"

Charlie took her father and Mercy to the conference room and the got down to it. The room was big and had a large table big enough for twelve people to sit. The walls were decorated with fancy oil paintings or Magne family photos (as the building belongs to Charlie's family) with a large window providing more illumination to the room while a large chandelier hung overhead, being the main source of light in the conference room.

"I'll get right down to it." Lucifer says, setting his top hat down in front of him. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Charlie asks.

"Everything. This hotel, for starters. As you very well know, this hotel has caused a schism in Hell. Ever since God Himself have this place His blessing, more and more demons want to check in and get on upstairs. Others just want to wipe this place off the map."

"But the hotel is doing good work." Mercy says. "Exterminations are becoming more scarce now because of us and the overpopulation problem is already starting to go down."

"Even so, our realm is evenly divided. This place has been getting more threats than it did when it was just starting out. In fact, I heard from Vox that he and Valentino were assaulted by one of your daughter's friends, Mercy. I would hate to think this hotel will be the cause of an uprising against me."

"Vox and Valentino are scumbags and you know it." the guardian angel tells him. "They cause more trouble for us than vandals."

"We're not going to plot an uprising, Daddy. You know this." Charlie says. "How can you even think it?"

Lucifer stands up and walks over to his daughter. "I know you, my sweet little apple. And I know you don't have the spine to turn against me in such a way, but this hotel causes me great concern. I'm losing citizens because of you and this place and you're in danger because of those who want to see this hotel destroyed." His yellow eyes looked at Mercy, then to Charlie. "And another thing, Mercy and her children are a concern of mine. She's a reborn angel and mother to two hybrid children with a sinner. That's a recipe for disaster."

"What are you saying?" the princess says, arms folded.

"Get her out of here. Her, her children, all of them. They each have targets painted on their backs and they pose a threat to a lot of people. They have to go."

"Where could we go?" Mercy asked, having heard all of it.

"Purgatory might take you in under asylum. Heaven's most likely to take you in. Anywhere Timbuktu."

"Mercy has been here a long time. She's the reason for the hotel's success. Her children were born in this hotel. We can't just kick her out." Charlie says. "And you know Alastor would never let them go."

"He can go with them, for all I care." her father says. "They are a threat."

"They are not." Charlie says. "Mercy, Alastor, and their children stay here. You can try and force them out, but everyone under this hotel's roof will never let you do it."

Lucifer knows how stubborn his little girl could get. It was something she inherited from him. And seeing as Mercy is God's assurance of protection for the hotel, he couldn't get rid of her even if he tried. He is at an impasse with this. Taking his hat and putting it atop his head, Lucifer straightened his suit jacket. "I think we're done here."

"I'll show you out, Daddy." 

"No need, my apple." Lucifer gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see myself out."

As the King of Hell walked out of the conference room, he eyed Rochelle with Roscoe over in one corner of the lobby. Since Alastor was walking over to his fawns and was glaring at the fallen angel with daggers, Lucifer continued on his way out. As Mercy and Charlie reached the lobby, they saw him leave. Mercy went to her family while Charlie went to speak with her wife about what her father had said.

"He's not going to do anything to you, my dove." Alastor whispered to his wife. "No one will."


	8. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's night in Hell. With Lucifer's concerns about the hotel on everyone's minds, the hotel staff is dealing with it in their own ways: Rochelle holds out hope and says a prayer, Vaggie cheers up Charlie, and Mercy comforts her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda slow, but I promise it'll pick up. I got other projects going on and some other stuff, that's why I've been a little behind. Sorry!
> 
> Also, for all you PentNiss fans, check out my PentNiss fic "Naga". Just started it and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Now, enjoy the show!

Night came to Hell. The red sky dimmed a darker shade as the moon with the pentagram shone about. Everyone in the Hazbin Hotel was settling in for the night. In their room, Husk and Angel were having some late-night cuddles as they got settled. Niffty was brushing her teeth for the second time before going to bed. Roscoe was reading a book and finally got tired enough to fall asleep. Zadkeil was asleep in the room next to the half-demon he was assigned to protect.

In her room, Rochelle was looking out the window. She was wearing a reddish-pink V-neck sleep shirt and black pajama pants with a strawberry pattern on them and was looking at the white orb that was Heaven. She always did this whenever her mind was full of worry. Closing the curtains, she climbed into the four-poster bed and sat there.

Her mother had told her what Lucifer had said. He's worried that the hotel will be the cause of some great schism and he wants her family, save Alastor, out of Hell. Charlie refuses to let them leave and reminded her father that Mercy is a guardian angel and the only thing keeping an all-out war between Heaven and Hell from happening. God won't allow anything to happen to her family. But where could they go?

Needless to say, Rochelle was very worried. The hotel was the only home she had and she is afraid of leaving it. And if there are angels in Heaven who hate her and her family for what they are, she really doesn't know where they will end up. Although her Aunt Charlie assured her that they are not going anywhere, Rochelle couldn't help but wonder. Her mother taught her that there was one thing she could do if she was worried.

_Dear God_ , she began a silent prayer. _I know You said You would protect me and my family, but I'm worried. I'm worried about what will happen to us and if we really are going to be the cause of a cataclysm. Auntie Charlie and everyone else says we won't, but... Please give me strength and protect us, my family and everyone else in this hotel. Amen_.

* * *

"Hey, cheer up, hun." Vaggie says to her wife, hand on her rosy cheek. "Mercy and her family aren't going anywhere."

"I know, but..." Charlie faltered. "What if Daddy's right? He said that Mercy's presence in Hell would lead to trouble but what if--"

"But nothing. God has assured us that Mercy is here to stay. She's needed here as much as she would be in Heaven. Rochelle and Roscoe belong here. If some zealous angels can't see that, then fuck them."

Charlie have a small smile and then Vaggie pulled her in for a kiss. The two cuddled for a few moments before settling in under the covers. As the princess laid down, she felt her wife's arm wrap around her waist and lines her neck with kisses.

* * *

Alastor sat on his side of the bed and was staring at the ceiling. Mercy was brushing her teeth in their bathroom and he was pondering what Lucifer had said. He knew the king had disapproved of his marriage to Mercy and their children, believing them to be too powerful, but the deer would never let anything happen to them, let alone force them out of Hell. He was protective of them, he won't lie. After everything they've been though, he couldn't bear to lose his dove or his fawns ever again.

"Alastor?" The Radio Demon looked and saw his wife come to her side of the bed and sit down. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, _ma colombe_." Alastor said. "Just had some things on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"You've known me long enough to know I can tell when something's bothering you. Is this about what Lucifer said?"

"I fear losing you. You and the fawns. I can't lose you three."

Mercy pulled him in and pressed her forehead against his. "Nothing is going to happen to us, Al. There'll be a blizzard down here before it ever happens. Lucifer's just a worrywart."

"But what if something does happen?" Alastor said. Mercy could see him struggling to keep his smile on. "You had a second death once already. Our _fille_ was put in danger once before she was even born. What if something happens that takes all three of you."

Alastor felt his angel's lips against his. Wrapping his arms around her, the deer tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He may not be able to get into Heaven, but he had a little piece of it right here. After a moment, Mercy broke the kiss and she had a glimmer in her eyes.

"Want me to help you relax?" Before he could answer, his mate straddled his lap, pushing the skirt of her purple nightdress up a little as she laid him down against the bed.

Alastor chuckles. "We keep doing this, _ma colombe_ , we might end up with three kids."

"You complaining?" Mercy asks, one hand resting by his crotch.

"No." the Radio Demon replied, pulling her down for another kiss as he slipped off the straps of her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta remember to make an OC description for Roscoe.
> 
> French Translation:  
> *Ma colombe- My dove (Alastor's pet-name for Mercy)
> 
> *Fille- Daughter
> 
> Plenty more to come, folks, so stay tuned!


End file.
